The mission of NCI's Division of Cancer Epidemiology and Genetics is to conduct comprehensive, high-quality, high-impact research to uncover the causes of cancer and the means of its prevention. DCEG maintains a national and international perspective, giving priority to emergent issues identified through epidemiologic, clinical, and laboratory observations, as well as to public health concerns identified by the NCI, Congress, regulatory agencies, and other appropriate bodies. The Division develops research resources and strategic partnerships in molecular epidemiology across NCI, NIH, and the global research community. The Division holds as its top priority the training and development of the next generation of scientists in cancer epidemiology and related fields. This conference supports every aspect of this mission: 1) Presentations will focus on future directions for the high quality, high impact research that is the hallmark of the Division. The proceedings of the symposium will be published, which will advance future research in the relevant fields across the biomedical community. 2) The event will serve as a training opportunity, particularly for junior investigators. Attendees will represent the full spectrum of the research community, from post-baccalaureate, pre-doctoral, and post-doctoral fellows to senior scientists. 3) The conference will highlight research that has significant impact on public health and medical practice. These interdisciplinary and translational topics will be of broad interest to the NIH research community and facilitate strategic partnerships for future research.